


Welcome to the Family

by MiniMuffinMountain



Series: The Fantastic Avenger [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eloping, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMuffinMountain/pseuds/MiniMuffinMountain
Summary: After you elope with your now-husband Bucky Barnes, Tony agrees to let your family spend Christmas with the Avengers at the Compound. But when it’s revealed that your family is nothing short of “Fantastic”, things start to unravel and family secrets are found out.[First posted on Tumblr]





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen the Fantastic Four reboot, so I’m using the early 2000′s versions in this story (meaning Johnny Storm is played by Chris Evans, not Michael B. Jordan). Also, I had no idea how to end this so I’m sorry if it stops abruptly >_>;

“Oh my god, I can’t wait for you guys to meet them!” you said, all but bouncing up and down with joy. You would’ve been bouncing if not for your hugely pregnant belly and overprotective husband, James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes. He was already eyeing you warily, and not just because he was afraid of you bouncing off the walls. 

Eight months ago Bucky had gotten you pregnant after about a year of steady dating. Being from the 1940’s, Bucky’s first instinct in such a situation was to get down on one knee and beg you to be his wife, preferably before your father found out and shot him. You had agreed on the condition that it’d be a small ceremony, and Bucky agreed. However, Bucky’d never imagined your idea of a ‘small ceremony’ was being married in the NYC courthouse with only Steve and Natasha as witnesses.

In other words, the two of you had eloped.

Bucky was - for the first time in a long time - scared out of his mind. Tony had agreed to let your family come to the Compound to celebrate Christmas, meaning he’d be meeting his in-laws for the first time. Your parents had passed away in a car crash when you were in your early 20’s, leaving your older sister, her family, and your twin brother to make the trip. They were all coming up together, much to your brother’s complaint.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Barnes?” said F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“Yes?”

“A family by the name of ‘Richards' is here to see you. They say they're family?”

“Yes! Omygosh yes, let them in!” You turn to the Avengers with a megawatt smile on your face. 

“You all stay here, I’ll go get them!” You turn on your heel and waddle into the elevators. As the doors close you see Bucky give you a look of wide-eyed panic. 

_Oh, let the fun begin!_

\------

“Jesus, this place is in the middle of nowhere!” 

You smile as you hear your brother complaints echo through the garage. You turn the corner and there they are. 

“Susie! Reed! Johnny!”

The three turn and you rush toward them. Reed is holding his and Sue’s four-year-old son Franklin, and Sue is holding a baby carrier that must be holding your new baby niece, Valeria. Johnny has a big smile on his face, and you can tell he’s trying not to laugh at your ridiculous waddle-run.

“Y/N! It’s goo-” Reed is cut off as Franklin squeals and jumps out of his father’s arms and runs  
full speed toward you.

“Auntie Y/N!” he yells, but before he can collide with you, two hands grab him under his arms and pull him back into Reeds arms. 

“Good catch Reed,” you laugh as you rub your belly.

“Yeah that could have been a disaster,” chuckles Johnny. He scoops Franklin out of his brother-in-law’s arms and twirls him around at arms length. Franklin immediately stops pouting and squeals with delight as he flies through the air.

“Johnny, stop it before you make him sick.” Sue huffs at your brother and he laughs. He listens to her though and hands Franklin back to Reed.

“Aw, c’mon Sue. Let me spoil my favorite nephew.”

“Careful Johnny,” you smirk, “my son might get the wrong idea.”

Johnny spins around so fast you’re afraid he’ll get whiplash. “You’re having a boy?” he asks, a smile plastered on his face. You laugh and nod, rubbing slow circles along your belly. Johnny whoops with delight and does a little dance. “Yes! Boys for the win!” he shouts. You laugh at your brother’s antics along with Franklin. Reed and Sue just shake their heads. 

“So where is this new husband of yours?” asks Sue. “I was looking forward to meeting him.”

“And setting his ass on fire,” adds Johnny.

“Johnny…” warns Reed, “little ears are listening.”

Franklin giggles and you smile. “He's upstairs with everyone else. Oh, and Johnny?” Your brother turns to you. “Captain America's here too.”

You and your twin share a devilish smile.

“Well, _this_ should be _fun_ ,” he chuckled, rubbing his hands together wickedly. You cackled fiendishly, making your sister and her husband sigh and roll their eyes.

This was going to be a long night.

\------

“What’s taking them so long?” Bucky mutters under his breath as he paces the room. The rest of the Avengers look at him with mixed emotions that range from exasperation to amusement. Steve gets up from his stool at the bar and walks over to his friend.

“Relax Buck,” he says, putting his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “I'm sure they're just catching up. Come sit before you wear a hole through the floor.” Bucky opens his mouth to say something, but before anything can come out Bucky hears the sound of voices approaching. 

“Here we are!” you say, throwing your arms open in a ‘ta-da!’ fashion. Bucky turns to see his wife leading a woman and a man around the corner. The woman has blonde hair and is holding a baby carrier, while the man has dark hair with silver side streaks and is holding the hand of a small blonde boy. “Everybody, this is my family; my sister Sue, her husband Reed, their two children Franklin and Valeria, and my brother…” You pause, realizing your brother is not there. “Johnny?”

“Right here!” he says as he rounds the corner. You hear an intake of breath from behind you and turn to see all the Avengers staring between your brother and Steve. Steve himself looks like he’s swallowed a porcupine and your husband is as pale as a sheet and looks like he is about to vomit.

“... What the hell?” Clint hissed. You try not to burst into a fit of giggles.

“Everybody, meet my twin brother Johnny Storm!” Johnny smiles and you hear Bucky make a strangled sound. 

“T-twin?” Bucky stutters, still not believing the doppelgänger of his best friend is here in this room, let alone _related to his wife._

“Yep! Older by 12 minutes,” Johnny declares as he slings his arm over your shoulders. You roll your eyes and shake his arm off to go and stand by Bucky.

“Susie, Reed, Johnny, this is Bucky Barnes, _my husband._ ” Bucky nods a ‘hello’ at the trio, and Johnny grins devilishly.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” greets Reed as he shakes hands with Bucky.

“Y/N has told us so much about you,” says Sue.

“So you’re the asshole that knocked up my sister,” Johnny growls as he mock-glares at your husband.

_“Johnny!”_ you and your sister yell as Reed covers Franklin’s ears. Bucky gulps.

“I-I uh….”

“And then you had the balls to convince her to elope,” your twin continues.

“That was my idea _Jonathan,_ ” you seethed.

“Aw, c’mon Y/N, you know I’m only joking!” he chuckles. “And did you really have to use my full name?”

“Well technically your real name is Jonathan Lowell-”

_“Ack! Stop!”_ he yells as he covers his ears, and you and your family laugh.

“Uh… how about we stop standing around gaping and eat?” asks Tony. “The food will be cold by the time we eat if we keep this up.”

“Sure thing Tony,” you giggle as you lace your fingers with Bucky’s and everybody walks to the dining area.

\-------

After dinner was done with and everybody had gotten to know each other, things ran a bit more smoothly. Until, of course, the subject of your “wedding” (or lack thereof) came up.

“But seriously Y/N, why would you choose to elope?” asked your sister, a look of hurt on her face. You sighed, sinking further into the living room couch, knowing that this was not going to be an easy subject.

“I didn’t want the fuss of a big wedding like you and Reed had,” you said. “It took you, what, three tries before you finally tied the knot?”

“I thought it was four,” supplied Johnny. Sue glares at your brother.

“But you couldn’t have at least called _one_ of us so you could have a family member there?”

“Who said I didn’t have family there? Steve was the Best Man!”

“Look-alikes don’t count,” chastised Johnny. You simmered in your seat on the couch, creating a patch of ice crystals at your feet.

“Who’s side are you on?” you spat at your brother, who just chuckled and shrugged. “Besides, Steve is family, and I can prove it!” You pushed off the couch and waddled over to the giant flat-screen that doubled as a computer monitor. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., pull up the family tree I’ve been working on.”

The screen flashed blue before displaying your family tree. You were technically a biologist, but you had dabbled in genealogy in college. It had started with a small family tree of just you, your siblings, your parents and grandparents, but as the years passed you added more and more until you were tracing your family back to the 1800’s. 

“See? Here we are,” you zoomed in and pointed to your family’s names almost at the bottom level of the tree (you had added Franklin and Valeria recently), “and _here_ is Steve.” You scrolled up to your great-great-grandparents and scooted over to their first child, Grant Rogers, and his wife Sarah. Sure enough, branching off below the couple was a box with the name _Steven Grant Rogers_ in the center followed by the date _July 4, 1918._

The room was silent for about 2 seconds before it erupted into chaos. Johnny, Clint, and Sam burst out laughing; Natasha, Wanda and Vision entered a heated discussion over the odds of Johnny looking like Steve over such a vast generation gap. Tony began demanding samples of everybody’s DNA to really see if they are related, with Bruce and Rhodey trying to calm him down. Sue and Steve were in a state of shock, and Bucky had his head between his legs while doing deep breathing exercises. Your brother-in-law was the only calm one, as he was thoroughly examining the family tree on the monitor and explaining it to Franklin - who, for the record, was more focused on Steve than listening to his father.

“We’re related?” Steve gasped. _“How?”_

“You’re father was my great-grandmother’s brother, making us first cousins twice removed.”

“I-I remember my Ma saying my dad had a sister, but I never knew she had a family or that I had cousins. I never met them because she moved to the Midwest after the Great War.”

“Well, now you know,” you smile. Bucky lets out a moan.

“What the _fuck…_ ” he groans, his head still between his legs. “I married Steve’s cousin… _what the fuck…_ ”

“Don’t forget you got her pregnant too,” adds Johnny, and Bucky has to go back to taking deep breaths before he passes out. You glare at your brother and waddle over to your panicking  
husband to try and help calm him down.

“It’s okay Bucky, you didn’t know. Hell, I didn’t know we were related until a couple weeks ago  
when I was given some old paperwork that had been pushed to the side and forgot about.”

“... At least there was some family at our wedding,” Bucky says after a while. You smile.

“Yeah, I guess there was.” Steve scoots closer to Bucky and claps him on the back.

“Welcome to the family, Buck,” he chuckles. Your husband just groans and buries his face in your neck as he wraps his arms around your middle, vowing never to let go.


End file.
